I Love You
by Anubis08
Summary: This is the product of me watching "Notting Hill." Review! Warning: LOTS OF FLUFF! Thalico.


Hey guys! Day #2 of one-shot month! This time I'm using PJO and HoO characters. I absolutely love those books! I'm such a nerd. I wish everyone the best of luck if you're going Black Friday shopping. I'm not kidding, someone got stabbed at my local Walmart last year for a TV. But, oh well. Happy Thanksgiving to you Americans!

************************MY FANTABULOUS LINE BREAK***********************

Thalia POV

I sat on a tree in the woods, my bow trained on a target. My hunters were somewhere in the forest.

Being alone in the woods gave me some time to think about somethings. Concerning a certain punk son of Hades. As time flew by, I thought about the last time I saw him.

FLASHBACK

Nico and I were walking down the beach at dusk. Annabeth and Percy were nowhere to be found. (They were probably making out at the bottom of the ocean.)

Nico stopped and stared at the waves crashing onto the shore.

"Thalia," he asked," why did you join the Hunters?"

I stopped and sat. "I don't know," I replied ," I think mainly because of the great prophecy. I didn't want to have the fate of Olympus in my hands. So I gave it to Percy. But I think because I was still hurt and recovering from Luke's betrayal, I blindly joined."

I started to cry. That was a big deal because Thalia Grace does not cry infront of anyone, especially Nico Di Angelo.

Nico slunk down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. It shocked him that I didn't push him away.

"Thalia, you're going to find someone who will make you smile when you're depressed, laugh when you're sad, make you feel beautiful when you think you're not. He'll make you feel perfect," Nico said, while he wiped my eyes.

I did something so stupid that even Hermes and Apollo would complain. I kissed Nico Di Angelo

I went into shock when he kissed back. I pulled away and stood up, muttered a "sorry", and ran away. I tried to ignore Nico's pleas to come back.

POOR NICO! :( FLASHBACK OVER

I shook my head and ran back to camp, where Artemis and the rest of the girls were waiting.

As I walked into the camp, all eyes quickly turned to me. Artemis was standing at the front, hands on her hips.

"Thalia, where were you?" she asked, her tone sharp.

"Um...Lady Artemis, I was in the woods when I daydreamed a little. I guess I got carried away," I said.

"Well, then. Time for the good news. You all are going to Camp Half-Blood while I go to a meeting on Olympus," Artemis said.

Most of the hunters groaned, but I was excited. I get to see all my friends and my younger-but-older-than-me brother. I wonder...no.

Artemis was still talking. "It's just for a little while. Now, you all must go to bed. You will leave with my brother in the dawn of the morning."

At that, everyone, including me, groaned. Let's just say Apollo isn't my favorite god. *cue thunder*

We all went to bed, hoping that the night drew out long.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ J'S ON MY FEET! SO GET LIKE ME $$$$$$$$$$$$$

Nico POV

BOOM!

I sat up from my bed, rubbing my eyes. Who the heck is at my door at eight in the morning? Well, I'll tell you who. Percy.

"Nico! Guess what?" asked Percy.

"It better be a god," I grumbled.

"Close. Thalia and the Hunters. They're here," he said.

That statement woke me up. Thalia. My heart skipped a beat. I love her so much, but she hates men because she's a Hunter. She probably doesn't even want to talk to me after what happened at the beach.

I come back to reality and follow Percy to the Big House, where the Hunters are waiting. I see Thalia's electric blue eyes light up at my face. I guess I was wrong.

"Nico!" Thalia squeals a very unThalialike squeal. She throws her arms around me. I see all the Hunters scowl at the sight.

When she pulls away, I can see its all an act. I pull her into another bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you so much, Thals. But we need to talk." I whisper in her ear.

She whispers back," I missed you too, Ghostboy. How about tonight, 8 o'clock,Zues' fist?"

"See you then." we break apart and head our seperate ways.

########################### TIME LAPSE ##########################

Nico POV

I sat on Zues' Fist, waiting for Thalia. I was beginning to think she wasn't coming until she walked out of the woods.

"Nico," she said as she walked over and kissed my cheek. Well that's new.

"Thalia, you have no idea how much I missed you. No idea." I said as I kissed her head.

"What do you want to talk about, Death Breath," she said,sitting down beside me.

"You know, the beach," I replied. Her face scrunched up at that.

"Oh, that. That was nothing. We should just forget about it." she tried to walk away. Before she could, I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me.

"What if I don't want to forget? Who said I didn't enjoy it? I love you, Thalia. I don't care if Zues says no, I will love you until the end of time." I hoarsely whispered. Don't cry, Nic. Don't cry.

"But I'm a Hunter," she weakly tried.

"Screw that," I confidently stated.

"I don't love you. I can't," she cried.

"Alright, here's the deal. If you can look me in the eye and say that you feel nothing, I will leave you alone for eternity," I told her.

She looked me in the eyes and said," I don't like you."

Defeated, I began to walk away. Before I could get very far, she ran behind me and snaked her arms around my waist.

"Hey, I never said I didn't love you," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

Suddenly, the glow around her subsided. Her tiara and silver uniform disappeared, and in their place came a Green Day t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots.

"I love you, Ghostboy," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Pinecone Face," I replied kissing her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% MY AWESOME LINE BREAK %%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Oh, yes, I did. This contains so much FLUFF that my fangirl heart is gonna explode. Did I drop too many L and K words?

Oh yeah, I'm starting a Shane Dawson like question of the day.

Question: Do you have a boy/girlfriend? If so, do you love them? If not, what do you love like a spouse? For me, it's definately my laptop, ipod, and fanfiction.

Answer in a review. Comment and subscribe! I love you nutsies! **BYEEEE!**


End file.
